Lovers Quarrel
by kawaishippou
Summary: It's about Naruto and Sakura being childhood friends who now are getting married but doesn't remember each other and tries to refuses, making things harder their families are living together. HAS A SEQUEL! GO READ IT!this one sucks compared to sequel.
1. Meeting the wife

Lovers Quarrel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry people who reviewed. I'm like 15 and love anime because of my sis and since i know nothing i didn't know how to type or where i'm so sorry.

But here is my first chapter

Lovers Quarrel

Chapter 1 Meeting the wife

It's a normal day in the life of Naruto who just woke up because of his wall to wall loud alarm clock but today was special and different. Naruto woke up adn went to take a shower. Then he got dressed in his favourite orange pants and sweater.

" Today is the day, November 15, the day we're moving" Naruto said while going downstairs

" Hurry Naruto, eat fast and get some boxes to the truck, I'll be there k?" Miruru, Naruto's older twin sister said

"Ok,"

Naruto rant ot the table and started eating his breakfast adn ran to get soem boxes. He thought he was strong enough and took 3 boxes. But when he got to the door, he dropped it all and then started to pick it up while his sister ran inside and tripped over it.

"NARUTO, great we'll be late, and dad said he had a suprise."

"Really, maybe it's a MP3 player or a walkman, it's probably a walkman, dad's so cheap"Naruto said. The stupid little clumsy idiot never thought it could have been something bad... untl he met her.

" Ok that was the last of the boxes, kids lets go" Mr. Uzamaki said

"OK" Said Miruru and Naruto

_

* * *

After two hours_

" We're here kids... It's time for your suprise, Naruto sorry for anything that happens in there" Mr.Uzamaki said worried

"Huh, Dad? What do you mean?"

" You'll see"

" Hi Naruto, Meet your wife Sakura, Sakura, here is Naruto"

Dead silence.Naruto was so shocked his blond hair stood up more than usual and his face went pale. His eyes went fromlight blue to gray in a sec. Naruto had so many emotions come to him. Anger to his dad for never telling him. Sadness to know he can't trust anyone. Confussion, but then something came to Naruto, a picture he has seen in his dreams when he ever thought of who he might have fallen in love with. She had brown hair and light brown eyes with a beautiful sundress and she would run into his arms and he held her till the sun went down. He then got a shock, ' _what did she look like again, my so called wife?' _Her hair was pink and so was her dress and she had emerald eyes and least it looked like it even though it seemed grey.She seemed to be 15 the same age as him.Then it came to him, ever one was looking at him.So...

" WHAT THE FREAK? IM GETTING MARRIED TO A GIRLY GIRLY OBSSESED WITH THE FREAING COLOURPINK, NOT THAT UGLY THING I HOPE!"

Right then he ran to the truck and hid behind the furniture while Sakura had started to cry adn ran into her room and locked the door.The room was still silent but then Mimuru said " I'll go get Naruto"

She ran to the truck adn started talking to Naruto, " Naruto, it's not that bad, she seems nice and really pretty, give her a chance, adn give dad a chance to, he must have a good reason too.It's ok, don't be sad, ok?"He didn't say anything but just went to the room where the parents sat and said nothing for a while

Sakura's mom went upstairs and got Sakura and asked here if she was ok.Sakura said nothing, but stood quietly.

" Dear I know this is wierd but please understand your dad wants to explain downstairs. Ok?"

She said nothing but went downstairs and then Mr.Uzamaki starts to talk,"It started like this, when you allw ere 2, I think you all were best of friends and one day, me and Mr.Konono started to talk about Sakura and you Naruto. I said that when you were old enough you both should marry each other so we can all live a happy family, since your mom was her mom's friend, Naruto. ButI was financially not good,so I said in about 15 years of time, I will get some money and move to thier house and thenI would tell you.We had promised each and had contact with each other. But then it got harder to get money, when your mom died when you were both 8, adn I knew i had only 5 more years but then i got the computer job and got enough money and said I'll coem in 3 more years, so I did. And you to don't know it but you loved each other when you were kids."

Naruto then understood" But, I was 2 and why doesn't Mimuru get married to then."

"Because, I kept this as a promise and i keep my word. Many people said that Mimuru should get married but i only had money for you, Naruto, I thought you would understand. Just get to know Sakura."

"Daadd, you knew thi,s didn't you and you never told me?" Sakura said

Her father nodded adn went to go get food and all the parents then went to help. While Naruto,Mimuru and Sakura sat together.

"Tell her that she's ugly and i don't want to marry her, Mimuru"Naruto said in a low voice so Mimuru can only hear,but Sakura heard it anyway.But Mimuru just nodded no adn left so they could talk.

They didn't talk for a long itme until supper. It was real quiet adn no one talked, after that the parents left home to get soem things for the kids to cheer them up.

"How about we play a game, Naruto?"

No one talked" Ok, this went far enough talk you guys you're married now, you're a couple now so come on say something.

"WE"RE NOT MARRIED!"They both screamed out loud.

* * *

After a while, they had to go to sleep and Naruto started thinking' _What happened, what did i do to deserve to get married.I'm married, sounds weird to say and i have to **live** with her, what is wrong with my dad, he must have been drunk.' _After that Naruto just went to sleep without thinking about tommorow or what might have happened, sorta of bad

The end

good? You think, review please o peopel who had read it at first it only said hi,I'm sorry becuase i had to write it in notepad and i thought everytiem i saved it it became different i no now!

O i might be a while with chapter 2. Thisis the funny chapter lol... plans are coming oo its going to be spicy!

kawaishippou says bye adn coem see if the next chapter came up


	2. Dream Girl

Lovers Quarrel

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Ok this is the second chapter, sorry I took so long, I had to do a lot this week.Well, how you enjoy it!O

**!Sorry people who thought** **it might be funny.It's not!It's short too**

Lovers Quarrel

Chapter 2: The Dream Girl

'_God, what time is it? What happened yesterday, all I remember is a pink person and the word married. O wait, it's actually happening, man please let it begood day today' _Naruto said slowly waking up to his new alarm clock in his new house, after a whiel he toof a shower and went downstairs to see a girl eating cerel and a uniform beside her.

"What's going on?"

"Here is your cerel, eat it up, school starts in a hour and it's only me, you and Mimuru and this is your uniform, got it."

'_Pushy, could have said it nicely.'_

So Naruto gets upstairs and gets dressed in a tight, black shirt and pants, and then he packed up his backpack and got ready too go to school, while his sis had taken a whoel hour to just look good and she still wasn't good enough.I mean pretty.

"Ok, you guys ready or do i have to go ahead?" Sakura said in a grumpy voice.

"I am, my sis is coming in 2 mins."

"OK, I'm here, the fabolous Mimuru Uzamaki is here."

"BLah, blah blah let's go"

"FINE"

On the way to school, no one talked except Mimuru, because she's weird and has a hobby of talking. But since Naruto doesn't care about what she said, he thought deeply which is strange for this kid.'_Married, married, married? Like hi honey, how was work, and kissing and hugging,with her.O how did i get myself involved? What did I do to deserve this?'_

Sakura had also been thinking,'_OMG, Him out of everyoen in the world, it's him, why o why me?Well as long as no one knows.'_

* * *

After they got ot school, Naruto was happy to find out he had the same but only 1 class with Sakura and Mimuru, which was english. While Naruto met his classmates and made friends. Mimuru was being well Mimuru and was gossiping about Naruto. 

"You're brother is married to Sakura!"

"YUP!"

So after a while it was lunch time and sadly Naruto got spotted by Mimuru and had to sit with Sakura and her friends.

"Hi, How's it going Sakura, O you must be Naruto, Sakura's fiance, right?"

She was a a beautiful brown long haired girl who has the most spargling eyes and the best body. Naruto was taken away from the beauty of her.'_Wow, never seen someone so beautiful, looks like the girl in my dream, she's so beautiful, wait.. wait.. Fiance, no someone told her, who though? The pink haired girl? No way, she'd be as embrassed as me, o wait, it must have been.. MIMURU! Well. there goes Mr. Snuckles. Wait she's talking to me.' _So when he came back to earth, he talked

"O hi, ya but what's your name?"

" Mine, o it's Tenten, nice to meet you ,Naruto."

From a afar, a strange boy was sitting watching Tenten, staring at her, he wasn't wearing the uniform but instead a green tight shirt and pants and he had a wierd haircut that no one can explain also he had bushy eyebrows and no friends.He sat there thinking of Tenten '_Tenten, why doesn't she love me I'm the one who's the best, I'm funnier adn better and handsomer than that Naruto... who is also married to Sakura, so Tenten should be mine, Look at them talking to each other. She's probably disgusted with him and wish he left. I, Le fall save her, but he's there? How... ooooo'_

The minute he had said ooo or thought it. He went crazy and started to go crazy, jumping here and there and he accidently slipped on a piece of pie which got thrown on people and him and some one then screamed food fight. The minute after food flew everywhere and wouldn't stop and then everyone started to run.

"Let's go Naruto and Sakura"

"Ok" They both said and dashed out of there in a split second.

After that the day was finally over and had been done. Naruto and Sakura went home while Mimuru left so they could talk.

"Umm. Today was wierd wasn't it?" Naruto said by trying to satrt a conversation

"Hmm."

'_How rude! god girls these days!'_

The rest of the time they didn't talk, they went home and had eaten supper like nothing happened.

* * *

'_I wonder if Tenten was my girl in my dreams, she was sure beautiful and amazing, hofepully I can ask her out or try to be her friend, but will she ever like?_' Naruto thought going to sleep.

* * *

Viola, the end oo viola is french 

I finally finished its not funny

its just introducing a problem! oops did i give it away. Since it's my first fic, I need more ideas so please help me out plz!


	3. The Cherry Blossom

Lovers Quarrel

Hi, this is the romantic chap with NaruSaku. I no i haven't written indays soooooooooo sorry!

Lovers Quarrel

Chapter 3: The Cherry Blossom

Like every morning, Naruto wakes up and gets dressed and goes to school, it's been a week and he still does the same things, he has gotten popluar real fast and has talked to Sakura.Once in a while, he gets the courage to say hi to Tenten, once in a while though. Today was everyother day, but...

"Hi, how's it going, everyone, today's finally friday, School is over for the week" Mimuru said being the engeratic girl she is.

"Oooo, what now, O Mimuru, umm.. nice to see you (i guess)" Sakura says dull

All the people in school were talking about this big party at a kid named Lee's house. Everyone was supposed to have a date to go. No date, can't go! Naruto still didn't get a date, and wasto nervous to ask out Tenten. He couldn't speak when she was around.Later that day, Naruto accidently bumped into Tenten.

" O I'm sorry... Tenten?"

"Hi Naruto, how's it going?"

" um. m hhhha...good!"

"That's good, hey you hear about the party that Lee is hosting, wanna go?"

Naruto...was being him(meaning dumb)..50secs later" O with me and you like a date"

"Sorta, more like going as friends,I guess"

'_Oo well, I still get to go with her, hopefully, i hope Mimuru doesn't find out and force to go with Sakura'_

"Sure Tenten, I'll go with you.I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"

"ok"

* * *

After school,Naruto rushed home and didn't even walk with the girls and took a shower, got food, eat and got nice clothes, combed his hair and made him self look god, but a hour to early. Since he was so anxious, he was talking to Sakura, while Mimuru got ready for date with Sasuke. 

"So who are you going to with for the party?"

"No one, like you care. But for your info I have no date, so I'm staying home tonight."

'_She couldn't get a date, shes sucha loser, well I should bring her along, it's not really fair that Mimuru and I get to go.'_

"Want to come with?"

"With you? Umm. it's short notice, but you have a date."

"It's ok, we're going as friends, want to come along?"

"Sure. I guess, I have nothing better to do anyway. Let me get ready."

So Sakura got dressed and got ready to go. She was dressed in a lacey pink dress that stopped on her knees. Naruto was standing being stunned, her hair was curly pink and beautiful with ribbons in them. He had enver seen someoen so pretty.

" Let's go!" Sakura said

Naruto, Mimuru and Sakura got in the car and then they went and picked up Sasuke, then Tenten, when he saw Tenten, she wore a brown dress nothing lacey, jsut normal and her hair was wavy, but he still thought she was pretty. When they all got there and went inside, everything was loud and big. There was a million people there all dancing or talking and drinking sprite or coke.

"Welcome Tenten and friends, how you enjoy the party, please go get yourselves something to drink."

"Thanks, lee"

"What do you want Tenten?"

"o coke."

Tenten and Lee went to go get somethngi to drink. While Naruto and Sakura just sat and talked.

" So.. this is a fun party."

"Ya"

"Ya.. so hows.."

The slow music had cut him off. Sakura was tinking '_I wonder if i should ask to dance with him, maybe, nah.. he'll htink i like him and i don't!. o forget it!' _Sakura was just about to say something when Tenten came to start dancing with Naruto.

" Let's dance Naruto" Tenten said

'_OOOOOOO I'm so pissed. How could he dance with her?'_

Before she could do anything, far away Lee was getting mad at Naruto for dancing with Tenten and pushed people on Naruto adn Tenten, when after a few minutes, everyone started to push people, until a fat kid had fallen on Sakura. And ...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, owwww" Sakura screamed

Naruto ran to Sakura to see that she sprained her ankle and fell and couldn't walk, he could see she was pain and decicded to go home with her.

"I'm so sorry Tenten, I'm going to take Sakura home."

"But isn't your ride in a hour.It's going ot be far."

"I no, i have no chance to call my dad, he's to busy, MIMURU, come here"

"Ok."

"Stay here, until dad comes and tell him I took Sakura home, I'll walk her."

"But she can't walk."

"I know what I'll do."

Naruto got on his knees when Sakura put her arms wround his neck and and he held her legs, and started to walk out the door with her while she waved. He started to walk when she said...

"Naruto, I'm ok, you can stop, yuo know."

"You aren't, it's actually ok."

"Ok, thanks anyway..."

There was a sudden silence while they thought of what to say.

"Naruto, you're the best, I knew you liked Tenten and yet you didn't say anything. It would be ok to get married to a guy like you or even you." she said slowly while blushing

She had then put her head against his and fell asleep, while he was smiling at her thinking.'_Sakura, you are ok, you're beautiful even if I like Tenten, I will always think of you, also it might ok to get married to you, my little cherry blossom...' _He then slowly started to walk to his house, smiling at the sleeping Sakura adn just staring at her.

* * *

_The end_

Like it, it's so romantic, they fell n love sorta, i need to put a twist so when you review also give me ideas.


	4. The harder it is to say

Lovers Quarrel

Hi readers, I'm done chapter 4 i think im almos done the fic it just my brains on firtz, i have no ideas so more reviewsa nd ideas plz! Aragito. Sorry about that i had a lot of tests this time so i couldn't go on the computer for a while!STUDY!STUDY

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but Mimuru is my character.(actually she's sorta me)

Lovers Quarrel

By: Kawaishippou

Chapter 4: The Colder the day, it's harder to say

_'Yesterday, Sakura had gotten hurt and I carried her, but how come even though i did, she acted normal, like a real girl. Not like the mad one or the sad in a grumpy mood Sakura, but the one that seems normal, the one I sorta of like.She was ok i guess, but I wish I stopped blushing when ever she used my shoulder to sleep on. I'm such an idiot.' _Naruto said slowly to himself as he had, when he just heard his alarm holler out the music from the radio.

"GOD, could you make that thing a little less loud." Mimuru, for once, not in a cheary mood yells

"Calm down, it stopped."

"Well, anyway, come downstairs.I'm not in the mood to go to school, so it's just you and Sakura."

_'Sakura and me alone again? Well ... it might not be so bad...I think.'_

Naruto dashed downstairs and head for the door when he saw Sakura wait for him. _'Sakura, wow, she's so pretty today, her hair looks just like a cherry blossom. Wait.. isn't she waiting for me. What am I doing? Omg she thinks I'm an idiot, I better hurry'_ So he ran up to her and they head out when Sakura said...

"Why are your cheeks so red today, don't you fell good?"

"AHHH umm.. no I feel fine, it's nothing"

"OO ok, umm thanks for walking me home yesterday. I know I'm pretty heavy and I'm sorry if I did anything wierd."

"No. no it's ok, you're not heavy, it was no problem and you didn't do anything wierd."

"Ok, I was worried I might have don something."

"Nope, nothing."

Sakura adn Naruto had walked to school when everyone was staring at them. Naruto then went up to Tenten and asked what was going on, she said everyone says you both are going out and she also adds that she is going out with Lee. '_Lee, that kid who started the pushing, he's going to pay, but why would a girl like Tenten like her, aa who cares. But he's still going ot pay for hurting Sakura. Wait, when didI care so much about Sakura, and how come I don' care for Tenten, does this mean that I like Sakura.' _The minute he said her name in his thoughts, all he saw was instead of a brown haired girl he sees in his dreams, he saw Sakura. And he thought she was looking gorgeous.

* * *

After all the classes were over, Naruto realized he never told Sakura, why ever one was whispering about them. But he thought it might better this way, there was nothing wrong with him dating her. At least for him, he doesn't know about her. At the end of the day they had started to walk. 

"Naruto, did you ever find out what the people at school was whispering about?"

"No.. i didn't, did you?"

"Ya, they said we were dating, how funny. I'm not saying theres anything wrong, but come on then we might get married."

"O. Ya, I guess, we would."

"What's wrong?"

"Sakura, what if we did date? Would that be abad thing?"

"Umm. not really, I guess it's ok."

"Ok, I just thought that we might as well..."

"You mean date, that we might as well DATE."

"No.., I mean play along, you know so they do think and Mimuru and our parents will get of our back."

"Ok."

"But.. you know even if we weren't pretending, I think I would like it."

For a while, they didn't talk for a while, or talk about their fellings for each other. When they got home it was night time and they had gone to sleep, but Naruto had gone downstairs because he couldn't stop thinking of Sakura. When he went down he accidently bumped into someone who fell on top of him. He could see that she ahd emerald eyes.

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Naruto, you ok. I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"I'll get the lights."

"Ok."

When Sakura got the lights,she had slipped and fallen again on Naruto, but this time their faces were on top,a dn their lips were only a few centimetres away...

* * *

OOOOOOOO Will they kiss or will they not, that is the question? Lol The next chapter is the last oen and then I'll be doing another series(fanfic on another anime) And its not going to be romantic because it will AWFULLY MUSHY!I might start on it next week. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll get the next oen tommorow.


	5. Feelings are out in the open

Lovers Quarrel

Hi readers, I'm so confused on what its got to be like. So its might be a bad ending.I'm not sure. I no I can't spell, but todays the last weekend I can do this. The next one, we're moving so BYEBYE COMPUTER. I'm so sorry people who always says I spell bad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but Mimuru is my character.(actually she's sorta me)

Lovers Quarrel

By: Kawaishippou

Chapter 5: Feelings are out in the open

Sakura was staring at Naruto's face, seeing how it glowed in the light. She had started to blush and so did he.'_What am I doing? Woo, why does he look so handsome, so ... Wait I can't tell him I like him. He doesn't like me, he likes Tenten. I wish he liked me so much, but I'll always be a girl who isn't good enough.Ahh o well.' _While she was thinking so did Naruto. '_Wow, she's s pretty up close, omg her eyes they're glowing, wow, how .. how amazing. Man, but she's little heavy like before. Omg, why am I blushing, she's probably thinking something wierd of me. O dam!' _After a few seconds, Sakura got up and walked away.

"Sorry, Naruto, I real sorry, but we better leave before our parents come." Sakura said while walking up the stairs.

Naruto had started to think a bit, even if he was laying on the floor._'Omg,why can't talk aroung here, am I in love?I think I might be, but what if she doesn't love me?'_Naruto then got up and also went up stairs to his room.

* * *

The next day, When they went to school, people were still whispering.But Naruto realized, it wasn't gossip, but people were saying bad things, or least he thought. The half of the day, they were still whispering.At lunch, when they sat together, Mimuru explained everything. 

"You guys, I found out what they were saying, they said things about Sakura, like she's paying you to go out with her, or she cried and thats why you felt sorry and thats why you went out."

"WHAT, thats dumb. Even if I wsa going out with her, it would be because I liked her."

"Are you saying you don't? Naruto."

"Um.. No, yes, I don't know."

"You guys, I don't care what they say."Sakura said, even though she really did, she was so sad that people said she wasn't good enough for Naruto, she thought then of course he won't like her.

"I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'll go to the bathroom."

"Ok, Sakura."

Sakura went inside, and saw a lot of girls, and they were also whispering. When she was washing her hands, they started to speak.

"OO, if it isn't Sakura, the girl who is so pathetic asks people to go out wiht her. How is having a boyfriend who probably hates your guts."

"Just.. leave me alone, will you!" Sakura practily crying while saying that.

"OO look at the poor baby, go cry to mommy, go now. You shouldn't cry just cuz you're so ugly and hideous, no one wants even say you're face. Just leave poor Naruto, who has to suffer to see your face." (Was that mean, if it is o well--)

Sakura starts to run down the hallway and out the door and was in the back of the school, crying. While in the lunchroom, Naruto had saw this and ran out after her. When he met up with her, he could see the tears in her eyes. That's when he went up to her, and put his hands around her waist. Hugging her, holding her tight to him.

"Don't cry, what ever anyoen says doesn't matter."

"But.. but I'm ugly and I know you won't like a person like me."

"You aren't ugly, your beautiful. And I won't like a person like you, I would **LOVE** them."

"Really, you aren't just saying that to make me stop crying, are you?"

"I would never, I love you, Sakura, and nothing or no one can chnage that fact."

"Naruto...Thanks." She stopped crying and had started to hug Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ya."

"I love you too."

And at that minute, they both looked at each others eyes. Just being taking away by each other. Sakura had lifted up adn her lip was next to Naruto. Naruto leaned in adn had kissed her. They went on kissing for a long time. (Which means hours, oo adn everyone was watching this, and rooting, so was Mimuru, she was so happy.Which is ME!.)They then started to walk to the door holding each other in their arms...

* * *

THE END OF THE THING 

I hope you enjoyed it and I thought it was really nice. Please REview and please o please tell me if I should make another one. Or not.

The end (Hope you enjoyed it.)


	6. Lovers Quarrel Sequel

Chapter 6 is actually just a notice to everyone who read the Lovers Quarrel and I said I would make a sequel. The first 2 chapters are up and I hope you all like it. If you have any ideas or anything you would like to say, it is very much appreciated.

Kawaishippou.


End file.
